I'm Not Okay
by Dalamanza
Summary: The story of the music video "Im not okay I promise " by My Chemical Romance. Based on the characters as shown in the music video, not the actual members of the band! Please don't remove it! xD


**_Okay, so this is supposed to be the story of the music video "I'm not okay (I promise)" by My Chemical Romance. just so you know - its the story of the characters in the vid, not the band members. Im not saying that when they grow up, the people in this story will be mcr, im just using what i can see in the vid, and some of the members histories to make it more authentic. Obviously i dont own the music video story or the characters or the band (unfortunately)..._**

**__****Chapter 1: Well if you wanted honesty, that's all you had to say**

_**Gerard's POV**_

I walked out of the highschool gates to the sound of their jeers behind me. I didn't care that there was still another period til school let out. What the fuck did it matter to me? As long as I'd escaped another day with my limbs still intact. I hitched up my school bag, ripped and muddy from being thrown in the dirt so many times. An hour of freedom...what to do? I decided to go down to the comic book store. The owner was an old friend and wouldn't snitch that I'd been skiving. Besides, I felt like reading a good comic just now. The jocks had ripped mine up.

I scuffed my feet along the pavement, trying to rid myself of the anger and depression the jocks left so that I didn't do something stupid. Like hurting myself again. Mikey had been so scared and upset when he found out that I never wanted to do that to him again, no matter how hard it got.

I reached the comic store, almost subconsciously treading the path that I walked so often, and entered. Jared, the guy behind the counter, smiled and called out in greeting, not even raising an eyebrow at my early arrival, or the large bruise on my jaw.

"Hey Gerard. New deliveries over there." He directed me to a crate in the corner and then returned to the comic he was reading.

I riffled through the box, making a pile of the good ones. The pile quickly grew, as I went further through the box, to about 20 comics. Damn. I didn't have that much cash on me. I picked out 6 comics - an X-men, 2 Batmans and a promising looking new comic - for me and 2 for Mikey that looked good.

I took the comics to the counter. Jared was still reading the comic, looking slightly bored. I peered at the title and snorted.

"Honestly? Speed-ball? Why would you wanna read that trash?" He sighed and dropped the comic.

"It was supposed to have a surprise appearance of Batman in it". I promptly dumped my comics on the desk and leapt over it to see the comic.

"Don't bother" he said "It's crap. He only appears for, like, a scene and they got him all wrong." I stepped back dissappointedly.

"Ah well." He took my comics and put them carefully in a bag while I handed him the money. Then I returned to the corner and settled down to read through as much of the rest of the 'good pile' as I could in the remainder of the hour.

_**Mikey's POV**_

I stood at the gate and looked around. I'd already said goodbye to Frank and Ray, who couldn't come over today, so I stood and looked around for my brother. Gerard wasn't there. I felt a small twinge of worry that he'd been held up by the jocks, but before it could escalate into a full scale panic attack I saw him arriving at the gate. Right - just skiving instead.

"Hey Gee" I said. He held up some comics as I walked towards him, and my face lit up. "Awesome!" He grinned and we walked out of the school gates. I didn't comment on the large bruise discolouring his chin, and he pretended not to notice that I limped slightly as we headed home. There wasn't much point in mentioning it anymore.

It was a long walk to and from school, but we didn't mind. Every step took us further away from school, and it meant a longer delay in the mornings before we actually reached the school. I read the first of my comics as I walked, and kept almost bumping into things - mainly Gereard - and actually bumping into things - still Gerard. He had to grab my arm every time I stepped off the kurb, or almost walked into a wall. In the end he took my comic right out of my hands, put it carefully into his bag, and put both of his hands on either side of my head, forcing me to walke straight. I chuckled. If that was how he wanted to play it, then so be it. I suddenly stopped walking, causing him to crash into me. Then I started walking again and, again, promplty stopped. It only took me a couple of these - each time causing Gee to walk painfully into me (painfully for him, that is) - before he gave up with an annoyed grunt and walked normally beside me. I guffawed.

"Haha. Now can I have my comic back?" I whined.

"No." he said, running off with it. I chased after him, and we made it home double time.

The next day was the weekend. Two whole days of bliss; freedom from torment. The guys were coming over - no suprises there. Hardly a day went by when we didn't all hang out. I didn't expect that we'd go out that much though, except for coffee and comics. Aahh coffee and comics. My two greatest addictions. None of us were really that sociable. The outside world didn't accept us, so we just tended to ignore it and hope it would go away. We usually just stayed in drawing or reading or making music (well, I played my bass, Ray and Frank their guitars and Gerard sang loudly along if I could persuade him to leave his easel for a moment). And we drunk - a lot - to drown our sorrows.

I lay with my eyes closed as sleep drifted away. The small beams of light that got through the gaps in my curtains were annoyingly bright, dancing behind my eyes. I was prepared to ignore them and just lie there for a while longer, but a delicious smell wafted under my bedroom door and my eyes snapped open. Coffee!

_**Gerard's POV**_

I shuffled into the kitchen in my bare feet and Misfit's pyjamas, walking zombie-like over to the coffee machine. My body hadn't woken up properly yet. I switched on the machine and started counting. I got to a full seven seconds before Mikey appeared at the door, wild-eyed and panting. Wow, he was slow today.

"Coffee!" he yelled. I laughed and chucked him a mug. Good thing he caught it or mum would have killed me for chucking pottery at people again. Long story.

Mikey was raiding the fridge. He pulled out a packet of waffles and a jar of peanut butter. Strange kid. And that's how our morning began. Waffles, peanut butter and, of course, coffee.

_**So that's the first chapter - let me know what you think, comments are (as always) welcomed *hint hint* XD**_


End file.
